How to Love from the Soul
by Bixlover007
Summary: Artemis has returned to her home town. After spending most of her life with animals and beasts how will she cope with humans? Will she be able to learn to trust them? Bickslow is entranced by this new woman who has joined the guild, but can he win her trust?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is to be my first ever fan fic written. I am trying my hardest to keep everything in order. But please review and help me, **** I do believe that all responses are important, but with that in mind, please be gentle with me. **

**I know Bix would seriously appreciate it. **

**Please enjoy. **

A young girl stood at the doorway of the Fairytail guild hall. Her hair a mix of red, orange and blue, it looked like a fire, and her eyes were bright green. She was holding a small puppy in her arms and just looked at the door too scared to go in.

Suddenly she was shoved forward through the doors, letting go of the puppy and landing on her hands and knees. "Ouch!" she cried.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry kid, I didn't see you there, you're so small."

The girl looked up at where the voice came from. Standing above her and leaning down was a very tall boy. He looked like a knight with that visor over his eyes. "Here, let me help you up," he said, his hands going around her and picking her up easily and placing her on her feet. "Would you like a milkshake kid? My treat."

"Oh, uh thanks," she said reaching down to pick up her pup. "My name is Artemis. And this is Dante," she said keeping her eyes focused on the ground and shoving the puppy up towards the boy.

"Hello there Dante and Artemis, my name is Bickslow. Now enough of this lets get you that milkshake."

Artemis followed the boy called Bickslow up to the counter inside and climbed up on a chair that was taller than she was. She just sat their quietly while he bought her a milkshake and once it arrived chugged it down quickly.

Getting up and about to leave she softly said a thank you an started climbing off the chair, but as she did Bickslow grabbed her upper arm and she swung her head around quickly. Her eyes began to glow an eerie red as she looked at him, but as soon as it had come, it was gone.

Artemis looked down at the ground again and pulled her arm out of his grip that had seemed to loosen as if he was in shock. "Thank you again for the milkshake," she whispered, "you have a very strong and kind soul." And with that she ran out of the building her puppy following close behind her, as the boy sat motionless on the bar stool watching her figure leave.

_Years Later_

"Do I have to Dante?" Artemis whined, standing there in her towel with her wild fire-like hair tousled and drying, as she looked at the huge brindle dog that took up the entire 3 seater couch that she had. Dante had been with from before she had started her journey as a Mage. He was a kind of cross between and Pit Bull and a Wolf, but with a much larger frame.

The dog lifted his large boxy head from its resting position on his front paws, his muscles ripping under his fur. '_Yes Artemis, you made a vow that once you returned to Magnolia you would join that guild.'_

Dantes voice rang through her head. Being a Seith Mage Artemis had the ability to see and communicate with souls, but her powers were special. She used Animal Soul Possession. If she wanted to she could use it on humans but she never liked people in the first place, animals seemed to be the only ones she could trust. But here she was, in a house she had bought in Magnolia. The town she grew up in, the town that had too many bad memories. She had been in Magnolia a whole week and bought the house the first day she arrived. It was a cute little cottage, nothing too fancy. Although she was loving the hot water system, and being able to soak in a hot tub with her healing oils and lotions. But now she was stuck, she had been putting off going to the Fairytail guild for the past five days and last night she decided that today was the day.

"I seriously wish I didn't tell you my decision last night," she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

'_Artemis, just put some clothes on and let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can sign up, take a job and leave. Besides you're still struggling with your Figure Eyes, and there is that other Seith Mage at Fairytail. I hear he's strong, maybe he'll be able to help you.'_

'Yes, that other Seith Mage.' Artemis knew exactly who he was. He was Bickslow. An extremely powerful Mage. She had heard rumours about him, being a syco, a creep, and one of the biggest pervs around. But somehow all she could picture when she heard his name was the tall boy who looked like a knight in shining armor that had bought her a milkshake and who had one of the most caring souls she had seen. 'I wonder if he will be there today? I hope he doesn't recognise me.'

After about an hour of trying to decide what to wear, and having Dante growl at her to hurry up, Artemis stood in front of her full length mirror. "Well, this will have to do my friend. I'm not taking any risks." She stood there checking her outfit again, she had gone with what she usually wore for possible combat situations. Artemis didn't know if she would have to face an opponent to gain entry into the guild or not. Not that she was worried, she knew she was strong.

Artemis looked like a shadow in the mirror. She was wearing her black knee high combat boots, her favourite ones that had small throwing knives hidden in the base, a black dress that came down just above her knees and had a zip that went all the way up to the base of her throat. It was a snug fit, which allowed her more ability to move, and it was covered in a range of zips, buckes and chains. Overtop she wore her long leather coat that came to a stop just above her ankles, this mind you is also black. She decided that today she would wear her red glove. She pulled it on overtop of her right hand that had a large X shaped scar on the back. Leaning into the mirror and looking at her face she sighed. "Do you think they will notice my eyes?" she enquired to Dante, who was getting restless and just wanted to leave.

'_Yes Artemis, have you ever come across a person who hasn't noticed your eyes since they started looking like that?"_ He sounded bored and frustrated.

"Fine then, I'll put on the damn thing!" she huffed and went over to a large golden box and opened the lid. Inside was a Golden headpiece that sat around Artemis' head like a circlet. It was a wide band, and on either side had twisting golden horns of a Kudu that spiralled a metre back on an almost 45 degree angle. Attached onto the front of the headpiece a piece of flowing black mesh came down to just above the end of her nose.

Artemis seemed to look saddened at the headpiece, her hands trembling as she reached in to pull it out and place it on her head. As she turned back to the mirror one small, fragile tear fell from behind the netting.

'_I'm sorry petit,'_ Dantes voice was comforting as he came to stand beside her, allowing her to lean on him for support. _'But you are still learning to control it, and I know you would never want to hurt anyone. It will be okay, take your time and we will go when you're ready.'_

With Dantes comforting words passing through her mind Artemis straightened herself and wiped her eyes. Her stance had become determined. She looked down at her golden bracelet that was usually hidden by her long jacket sleeves. It was glowing and vibrating; touching each of the charms individually she smiled. "Okay then, let's get going, I can't put this off any longer. Oh and Dante, stop calling me _petit, _I'm not that damn short!" Hearing Dantes soft chuckle and without looking back she and Dante walked out of the house and onward towards the Fairytail Guild.

Bickslow sat down at the table with a beer in his hand just as the other members of the Thunder God Tribe arrived at the guild. Greeting them shortly he sat back and watched the other guild members, as they continued on in their own little worlds. Mira was at the bar getting drinks for everyone with that damn chipper smile on her face. Cana was drinking down a barrel of rum and it wasn't even 11am yet. That bookworm Levy was reading yet another book, while her now very protective Iron Dragon Slayer sat and watched her like a hawk. The idiots Natsu and Gray were about to pick a fight with each other over who could eat the most. Erza was stuffing her gob with cake, again. And that cosplayer queen had just shown up in yet another skimpy, barely there outfit. He couldn't stand it. Same crap, different day.

Even his babies felt his mood, not buzzing around like usual they were just slowly hovering above his head. Bickslow sighed and grabbing his beer he threw it back and got up to go get another. Looking around he said, "Anyone else want a beer while I'm going?"

"Yeah, I'll grab one man but I'll come get it with ya." Laxus wasn't much of a talker on a good day, but he got up and they made their way over to the bar. As Bickslow ordered the drinks from Mira Laxus leaned over and quietly asked, "Are you feeling alright man? You just don't seem your overly fanatical self right now."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it, just bored with how predictable it is around here, you know?" Just then Mira came out with a beer in each hand and set them on the bar. Bickslow leaned over the counter and snidely stated, "Geee Mira, those jugs do look mighty full, would you like me to suck on them for you?" Sticking his tongue out and panting like a mad man. Mira threw a hand out and slapped him right across the face. Smiling at her and grabbing the beers he started laughing maniacally letting his tongue stick out, as his babies started laughing as well and he and Laxus walked back to their table.

"See man, everything is totally fine. I still got it with the ladies," Bickslow said to Laxus as they sat down. Although he felt bad for saying that to Mira, but everyone expected it from him. He was the freak, the syco, the main perv in the guild and he had to keep that up.

As he sat back, he closed his eyes and just relaxed, listening to everyone in the guild. The laughter, the fighting, Cosplayer queen yelling something about not getting her hair caught on fire by the Salamander. It was boring, and mundane. 'I wonder if anything interesting is gonna happen soon? Or is this is?' Just as he thought those words the entire Guild went quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. Opening his eyes, that's when he saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter to this story. Please review and let me know how it is going. **

**I don't own Fairytail. **

'Oh great, everyone is staring at me.' Artemis thought to herself. How was she going to deal with this? Ever since she was young and started training as a Mage she didn't have a lot of contact with people, and when she needed to she stuck mostly to going to small towns, and now she was here, standing in the doorway of the Fairytail guild with god knows how many eyes watching her as she figured out her next move.

'_Hurry up Artemis, figure out what you are going to do. The longer you stand here like an idiot, the easier it is for them to think you're some kind of weirdo.'_ Dantes verbal shove was just what she needed as she began to walk straight towards the back of the hall. Dante staying by her side the entire time, eyes and ears alert.

So she plucked up the courage and asked in a steady voice that even surprised herself, "I wish to meet the master of this guild. Could someone please point me in his direction." Within seconds an amazingly beautiful young woman with a flowing mane of white hair, wearing a really feminie pink dress came up to her and introduced herself.

"My name is Mira. It is very nice to meet you. May I ask what your name is and why you would like to see the guild master?" She was extremely polite. Artemis was taken aback at the reception she was getting. So much was happening, and there were so many people she almost fainted. That was when she felt Dante press up against her and give her the strength to continue.

"Ah yes. My name is Artemis, and this here is my companion Dante, we wish to become members of this guild." She had no idea what kind of answer she was going to get from the young woman, and frankly she was nervous. What was she going to do if they didn't accept her? She hadn't thought about that option. She just bought a house in this town. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Mira smiled the most dazzling smile she had ever seen. 'I wish my smile was even half as lovely as hers,' Artemis thought to herself just watching her.

Gesturing towards the back of the building Mira said, "well then, come with me and we shall go see the master and get you all signed up."

"Wait. That's it? No test? No kind of battle stage? I just have to meet the master and sign some paperwork?" She didn't know what to think. That was just too easy.

Mira laughed, "well of course. Now come with me and we shall meet the master." Then she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

Artemis was stuck frozen in shock for a moment, until Dante nudged her with his head and she was brought back to reality. _'Yuck. This place stinks of cats! Let's get this over with so we can leave. I'm choking from the stench. ' _Dantes words were so out of the blue that they made Artemis burst out laughing, and she rubbed his head smiling. He had cheered her up with that small comment. But as she started to follow Mira towards the back she felt it.

A shift in her soul. Her eyes darted around the room underneath the veil, trying to find the source of the pull. Then her eyes stopped, on a man sitting at a table near a corner of the hall. His eyes were glowing green behind a metal knight-like visor. For a split second her eyes returned his glow with her own penetrating red. That's when she knew, that man watching her was… Bickslow.

"What the fuck Bix? Cut it out." Laxus was leaning over and whispering into Bickslows ear. "Your eyes are glowing, and you got that creepy green and black oura thing happening. Seriously, cut that shit out." With that comment Bickslow felt a jolt of energy shoot up his arm painfully and it shocked him out of his current state.

"Oh crap! Was I doing that? Sorry man, couldn't seem to control it for a second." He had been watching the new mage as she hesitated while Mira walked off, and then it happened. She laughed, and it sounded like a soft melody lilting through the entire guild, and then she smiled. He couldn't seem to stop himself for reaching out to see into her soul. He had felt his eyes begin to glow as he watched her, and then for a split second, she turned her face towards him as her eyes shot back a brilliant red glow of their own through her head piece.

Turning his eyes towards his friend, Laxus just grunted, pulling his head phones back over his ears, folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes. Bix wished he could feel so relaxed at the moment. He had taken in everything about her as she had made her way into the guild hall. She was short, wouldn't be any taller than that bookworm Levy, but she was curvy. From what he could make out she had wider than normal hips, and what he hoped was a good ass, that tucked into a small waist, with a good sized pair of tits. Nothing as big as Cosplayer Queens, but certainly a good handful, just the way he liked them. He couldn't really make out a whole lot because of the clothes she was wearing, but when he reached her face he noticed soft, lush red lips. It didn't look like she was wearing any makeup, they were just that red, like someone had kissed the absolute crap out of her less than a minute before. That damn veil covered her eyes, and then he saw her hair. It was like fire. He had seen it somewhere before. She had it cut short at the back and longer at the front, with one of those fringe things girls always seem to go on about.

He had been trying to figure out where he had seen that hair before. Then he saw the beast of a dog that walked beside her. It was huge, the things back came up past the girls waist and god was the beast muscled. Bickslow would hate to have that thing coming after him. What made the animal even more menacing was the huge head, and jaws. Its eyes were pitch black and searching, as if waiting for someone to make a wrong move just so it could have a snack. It gave him the creeps just thinking about it.

And then she had spoken and the musical tone to her voice seemed strange from the way she walked and held herself. As if she should be a preppy school girl. Not some goth looking bomb shell with a demon hound. But it was what she had said to Mira that got his attention. Her name was Artemis. He had heard that name before. And Dante. Yeah, they seemed to match up with a memory of his. And then her eyes had flashed red.

And now he sat there, in his chair, confused. Trying to rummage through his memory to find the right moment, but it just wasn't making itself appear. Each of his babies gently nudged him, giving him a sort of comfort as it were. Sighing and getting frustrated, he leaned back into his chair grabbing the half-finished beer in his hand and drinking it down before closing his eyes again.

He once again began to listen to the rest of the guild around him shooting out comments about their new guest.

"WOW, who was she?"

"She looked seriously intense! Did you see that huge dog?"

"What was with that veil? And all that black?"

"Her hair looked like fire."

"I wonder what type of magic she uses."

"I wonder if the dog can talk like the Exceeds."

'The poor girl,' Bix thought as he listened to his other guild members, 'she is sure in for one hell of an interview when she gets out of the old mans office.' "Poor Girl, Poor Girl." His babies repeating his thoughts out loud.

When he heard the office door finally open Bickslow opened his eyes and looked up to the railing where the old geezer was standing, smiling with a grin that said he had a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to Alexx972 and AdamineTerra for the follows. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and that I continue to entertain you with my own ideas for this story. **

**I do not own Fairytail. **

**Please enjoy. **

Chapter 3:

"Well that was easier than expected," Artemis coughed out as Dante sat by her side in the now empty office. It hadn't seemed to take long at all for everything to be completed. She was finally able to relax a bit and let it all sink in.

As she had walked into the Masters office behind Mira, she was surprised to see a tiny old man sitting behind a large desk covered in paperwork. Mira had introduced Artemis and Dante to Master Marcarov, and as he had lifted his head his face had a very serious look about it.

"So you wish do become a member of Fairytail?" He had seemed almost upset at the idea, but then his face began to grin widely, as he clapped his hands together. "Well it is wonderful to have you aboard my young beauty."

Artemis was shocked to say the least. She hadn't done anything. She hadn't even said two words to the old man and he was just allowing her to join his guild? "Th-Th-Thank You sir. It's an honour that you would allow me to be a part of your guild," she had stammered out.

"Of course. Everyone is welcome to join Fairytail. We are more than a Guild we are a family. As your new master I do have one request. I would like for you to remove your veil so I may see your complete face."

Oh crap! Oh crap! Artemis hadn't known what to do. She had looked around the office to find Mira smiling towards her and inclining her head with a small nod. Her hands were balled into shaking fits by her side, every muscle in her body tense. That was when Dantes voice slipped into her mind. _'Petit, you must trust him. I feel this man will not judge you as you expect him to .Believe me when I say that I sense only kindness within his heart.'_

"Okay Dante," she spoke softly, "I must learn to trust people, and this will be the first step." She was determined to get over her fear. Lifting her hands to her head piece, Artemis had slowly removed it, keeping her eyes closed as the veil lifted from her face.

"Come now child. Open your eyes, there can be no barriers of pain here. We are now family." His words were gentle and he seemed to be patient. There was no rush. Slowly Artemis began to open her eyes as she looked down at the old man standing before her. With a look of surprise on his face he exclaimed, "my dear you have the most vivid green eyes I have ever seen. You truly are beautiful."

With those words from the Master, Artemis kneeled over onto her knees and began to sob in great ways. No one had spoken to her like that in over 10 years. How could such simple words bring her to her knees? She had not been expecting so much kindness from complete strangers when she arrived back in this town a week ago. All the bottled up pain from being shunned poured out of her body in shuddering waves of emotion.

After Artemis had calmed down, the Master had told Mira to help with getting her Guild stamp while he went out to announce a new member into the guild. She had heard him skipping down the hall way, singing about having another stunning young woman in his guild, 'guess even the old guy is a bit of a perv,' she thought to herself.

Coming back to the present, here she sat, in the office with Dante, her headpiece in her hands while she could hear the on goings out in the great hall. After all that worrying, she and Dante were now full members of the Fairytail guild. Artemis had chosen to get her stamp in black in the dead centre of her back, while Dante now had a white stamp proudly marking his left shoulder blade.

"Well Dante, I guess we should head out there to start meeting the rest of the guild members. If even half of them are as kind as the Master, I might actually make some friends."

'_Does that mean we have to stay in this place? I told you it stinks of cat! The smell is just putrid!'_

"Well if you want to go back to the house I won't stop you. I just thought maybe I could try making a new friend or two while I'm here." Artemis huffed towards Dante her arms over her chest, slightly pouting.

Sighing Dante sounded defeated, _'I will not leave you with an entire hall full of strangers just because I don't like the smell. We started this journey together and we will stay together.'_ Smiling at her companion she slipped her head piece back on, the veil flowing over her eyes and standing up they both made their way down the corridor towards the main hall, feeling more relaxed and ready to take on anything thrown their way.

"Ahh, and here they are!" Master Marcarovs voice boomed out towards the rest of the guild members who started 'hooting' and 'hollaring' when Artemis and Dante stepped out of the corridor in full eye sight of everyone else.

'Well, this is embarrising,' Artemis blushed slightly at all the attention she was receiving from all these strangers.

"Now be gentle with this young beauty, she does not need every single one of you giving her an interview." The old man seemed thrilled to have Artemis and Dante here. Even Dante seemed a bit surprised.

'_We're getting a huge reception petit. Are you sure you can do this? I could hear all the questions they were musing about us while we were in the office.'_

Artemis seemed to tense from what Dante had told her, and then she leaned down to her companion and whispered, "Well maybe we should answer some of their questions here and now." She surprised herself with that. How did those words come out of her mouth? Where was all this confidence coming from? It didn't make any sense but Artemis decided to believe in her instincts and trust them.

The masters words had gone unheard to Bickslow. All he could do was stare at the young woman called Artemis as if in a trance. As she came to a stand after saying something to that dog of hers she stepped forward and smirked. He wasn't sure what she would do. She almost looked as if she were ready to go toe-to-toe with whoever tried to challenge her, her confidence seemed almost tangible. Bickslow didn't know what had gone on in that office after she had left, but whatever it was, this woman was the after effect.

She spoke, her melodious voice projected across the entire hall, filling up every corner, every dark crevasse and Bickslows eager ears.

"Dante tells me that there were a few questions thrown round about us while we were in the office speaking with the master. I feel as I should answer some right now to you all, and allow you to know some small details about us. If you didn't hear earlier I am Artemis, and this here is my companion Dante. No he cannot speak outright like these 'Exceeds' you speak of, but he communicates his thoughts to me through our bond in a way of telepathy. Yes, my hair is the colour of fire, but it does not burn." The sound of disappointment came from the Salamander who looked like his world had just been ended, causing everyone in the guild, including Artemis to chuckle. "If you are wondering about what I am wearing, this is what I wear for combat situations, as we were not sure if there would be need of a fight to be accepted into the guild. Lastly I would like to thank you all for the huge welcome into the guild, but this is all very daunting for me and Dante and we will be retreating back to our house." With that the woman bowed, along with her dog and proceeded to head out towards the doorway with no one stopping them from leaving. All the members seemed stunned by her utter honesty. No one had been that open when joining the guild ever.

Bickslow couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as she and that dog headed for the doorway, and it wasn't until the last second did he notice Laxus heading out the doorway after her, his face set with hard seriousness. Bickslow knew that something was angering the dragon slayer, but he started to growl low in his throat at the idea that he was pursuing Artemis. 'She is mine.' As the thought flashed through his mind, Bix shook his head and raced out the doorway to follow Laxus, a bad feeling curling around his stomach, his babies trailing after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank you all for reading my story so far. It is really an inspiration to know that people are enjoying my story. I know it isn't as face paced as other stories. I just have so many ideas flowing through my mind that I want to put down onto paper.**

**Please enjoy this next chapter. I hope it entertains you as it did me writing it. **

Chapter 4:

Artemis smelt him before she heard him. He had the essence of a lightning storm, mingling with the scents of aggressive male hormones and a dragon? She could tell he was not in a good mood by the acidic tang the scent left on her tongue. All she had to do was make it back to her house and he would leave her alone.

"Oi you! Short stuff! Who do you think you are? Coming into our guild expecting to become a member, and then just fucking leaving straight away." His voice bellowed towards her as Artemis kept up her pace of walking, Dante never missing a beat by her side. Feeling over confident from the days earlier events she politely answered the stormy man that was following her.

"I don't see what the problem is here bolt boy, you smell like you need to go have some sex with your boyfriend and calm the fuck down." After the words left her lips the air around her felt over charged.

'_You've done it now Artemis,'_ Dantes voice scolded her, _'that boyfriend comment did it.'_

"You little Bitch! How dare you! You should learn to respect you superiors you freak midget!"

Artemis stopped dead in her tracks. Freak? Midget? "Oh no he didn't just call me that." Rage began to build up inside of her as her hands clenched into fists beside her body. Dantes voice was a warning inside her mind.

'_I would either start running or get ready for a fight because this guy has some serious power.'_

Kneeling down as if to re-tie an undone shoe lace, Artemis contemplated running for a second when a huge bold of lightning came down no more than an inch beside her. _'Too late.'_

Artemis snaked her hands to the base of her boots grabbing her throwing knives that had been lodged there and spun quickly on her heel to face the bastard following her. He was huge and standing no more than 10 metres away from her. This guy was massive, he was tall with so much bulging muscle she could see it twitch under his shirt. His hair was blonde that spiked up like he'd been electrocuted, no surprise there seeing as he's a lightning mage. Some really cool music pod headphones were covering his ears, they would have intrigued her at some other time. But when she saw his eyes they were full of rage, a jagged bolt shaped scar running over the right side of his face. The lightning contained within his body sparking and jumping across his body.

"Fuck," Artemis muttered under her breath as she moved into a fighting stance. Holding out her arms with her throwing knives gripped in her hands she flowed some of her magic down her arms and transferred the power from her hands into the small knives until they each grew into metre long, curved, double edged blades. That was when she smirked at the big guy standing in front of her and softly cooed, "come on Bolt Boy. Let's Dance."

The roar he let out was deafening, "I am Laxus! The Lightning Dragon Slayer!" as he sent another bolt of lightning heading straight for Artemis. She easily dodged the bolt by lowering her body towards the ground and slipping over towards her left.

'So he has a name, and he's a Dragon Slayer. That explains the dragon smell then.' Artemis was musing inside her mind as she dodged another bolt Laxus sent flying towards her. She could feel the bracelet that was wrapped around her right wrist begin to heat and shimmer, as if trying to get her attention, but she ignored it. Using her legs as springs Artemis sent her body flying towards Laxus, slicing her blades out around her as if she was performing a sword dance. As she passed him it seemed that she hadn't landed a hit at all on the brute, but when she ceased in her movements she could smell the blood. The cuts were no more than half an inch deep, but there were at least twenty of them covering his chest, sides and arms.

"Come on Bolt Boy, is that all you've got?" Artemis was over confident as she began to turn slowly around to look at her victim, thinking he would be in too much pain to move. When suddenly she was struck hard in the gut by a lightning charged fist, knocking the wind out of her. Artemis went to her knees, dropping her blades and spluttering as she could feel small sparks encase her internal organs, forcing her to be immobilized.

A growl came from next to her ear, "Not even close. But it looks like that's all you've got pip squeak." She could feel his smirk at the thought he had won. She used his close proximity to her advantage, wrapping her hands around the hilts of her blades she spun on her left foot, sweeping her right outwards and taking out Laxus' balance knocking him to the ground on his back as she clambered to her feet, her knees shaking at the strain of fighting against the lightning in her body, her lungs trying desperately to pump fresh air through.

Stepping back Artemis tried to give herself some time to regain her equilibrium and her strength before Laxus made his next attack. Dantes voice immediately flowing through her mind, _'Seriously Artemis, I think you are out of your league here. This guy still has plenty of magic in reserve. We could work together to take him down. Or maybe you should stop ignoring the souls you class as your family who are trying to protect you.'_

Taking her eyes off of her opponent for a second to turn and scold her brutish companion Artemis did not notice Laxus summon another bolt of lightning and aim it straight for her heart until it was almost too late. Time seemed to run in slow motion as Artemis struck out with a blade allowing the bolt to strike the sharpened metal and flow down her arm towards the centre of her body while at that exact moment the second blade drove into the ground at her feet allowing the charge to be dispersed into the earth around where she stood. "Fuck! That was close."

When she looked up at the source of the bolt it was to find Laxus in utter shock. His mouth hanging wide open. Breathing heavily Artemis smirked at the mass of statuesque muscle before her. "Come on now Bolt Boy. You're the one who started this fight. Now are you going to finish it? Or will I?" With those words Artemis rushed forward, once again sweeping out her blades to weaken her opponent some more by drawing more blood, but as she made contact she was not expecting Laxus' hands to catch her wrists in vice like grips and pull her up so her feet were no longer touching the ground.

She was physically spent. Artemis didn't even have the strength to kick out and attempt to break his hold on her. Breathing heavily as she hung face to face with her captor, Artemis was happy that she still had her veil on and in one piece. She could feel her eyes glowing, her figure eyes had activated and she had no control over them, it was a side effect of putting her body under so much stress.

Laxus wasn't looking so great either, he was panting, blood was dripping from the wounds on his body and he kept swaying slightly from side to side. "Well I am not going to back down Bolt Boy, so if you can't go on maybe you should give up." Artemis closed her eyes and waited, she listened to his breathing. What was he waiting for? Letting out a long breath, she tried to focus on controlling her Figure Eyes. Being so focused on herself , it was only when she felt hot breath on her neck that she realised he had pulled her closer to his body. Artemis could feel the heat and electricity flowing from his body brush against her own. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Laxus had brought her wrists together and moved both into the grip of one hand, that's when Artemis felt it. He was lifting her headpiece off of her head. "Stop. You don't know what you're doing!" Struggling against his grip with new purpose Artemis kicked out and kept her eyes shut tight.

His voice was almost reverent, "Shhh, it's okay. I just want to see your eyes."

She heard the metal hit the ground with a ring. Shaking her head violently and kicking out she tried to get away. Her efforts went unnoticed by him, her kicks landing shots that didn't even make him flinch. Artemis felt his free hand brush down her cheek, there was no escape. She was whimpering, tears starting to flow down her face in rivers. Laxus cupped her face and pressed his lips hard against her own.

Artemis' eyes flew open, the red glow sending shadows across his face while she waited, like a predator, for him to open his eyes and look at her. She was acting on instinct and self-preservation, her logical mind locked in a cage unable to be set free. He slowly withdrew from her lips, his eye lids lifting slowly as he sighed and whispered, "You taste so sweet, like wild ho-" Laxus' speech was stopped as he met Artemis' eyes.

She was in control now, her Figure Eyes taking control of Laxus' soul. "Release me." The tone of her voice was alien, it roared through her own mind, causing a tightening feeling on her skull. "How dare you think that you can touch me. You do not know what you have done! Now dance for me." She sounded almost hysterical. Controlling Laxus' movements he began to spin and twirl. Leaping and bounding as if he were a puppet on a string. Artemis was chuckling, controlling this vulgar beast who dared to touch her without her permission. He should die!

'_Artemis. Artemis! ARTEMIS!'_ Dantes voice was screaming in her mind, drawing her back down from her hysteria. _'STOP THIS NOW!'_ She could hear him barking, his growl vibrating through her. Artemis closed her eyes, releasing Laxus from the control her Figure Eyes, where he dropped like a ragdoll to the ground. She was crying, falling onto her knees she covered her eyes, pressing her palms hard into the sockets as if to push the magic back inside.

"I-I-I d-didn't m-mean to hurt him." Artemis was stuttering through her tears, as if someone was there to listen to her. She suddenly clutched at her chest, curling in on herself even more. Her heart hurt so much. She could feel it stuttering, fighting against whatever was attacking it. She began to lose consciousness. The last thing she remembered was Dantes body standing over her own, his growl menacing, and a voice. A deep, heart racing voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I want to say a huge thank you for everyone who has been following my story. I hope you are all enjoying it. **

**This isn't my best chapter and it is a bit slow after the last one but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**I am dedicating this chapter to my very own baby boy Dante, who with his constant boofyness, and fur baby cuddles has cared for me. (He is the exact living image for this stories Dante)**

**Anyway enough of my ramblings. Please enjoy this next instalment. **** and don't forget to review.**

"It's been a week. Why hasn't she still woken up?" Bickslow was getting more and more anxious with everyday that passed as he and Dante sat outside the infirmary waiting for Wendy to finish the intensive healing session she performed twice a day on the newest member of Fairytail. These were the only times they were forced to leave her side and wait, he hadn't spent any time with the Thunder God Tribe, and refused to speak to Laxus. Artemis still hadn't regained consciousness for more than a few seconds at a time for a whole week, and it was making him even more fanatical than normal. He knew everyone in the guild was giving him strange looks, and talking about him softly between themselves, but none of that mattered, all that mattered was that Artemis needed to get better.

'_Do not worry my friend, Petit will be fine. She is a strong woman and she has come out of worse situations than this. She didn't have healing treatment then either so think positive.'_ Dantes black eyes bored into his own as the beast communicated to him through a link he didn't even know he was capable of doing 7 days ago.

Bickslow rested his head against the wall he was leaning upon and thought back to the day that had transpired a week ago.

He had only reached them near the end of the fight. Laxus had her hanging by her wrists, her headpiece removed and she was crying. Bickslow had been stuck in shock, he couldn't move and had watched as the end played out. He was knocked out of his stupor when he saw Artemis clutch at her chest and begin to collapse, but as he ran towards her that damn dog had stood over her and guarded her. He couldn't get close. She was in pain, he had to do something. Bickslow looked down at the beast in front of him, "Look mate, we need to get her back to the guild, she could be seriously hurt." "Hurt, Hurt." His babies repeated after him.

He knew the creature could understand exactly what he was saying, and it seemed Dante was contemplating his next move while he stared at Bickslow with those pitch black eyes. That was when he noticed the dog had moved ever so slightly so his paw rested on Artemis' hand a soft glow coming from the connection. When he looked back at Dante the canines eyes suddenly flashed the same vibrant red as his companions, but it was for no less than a second.

That was when the voice appeared. _'I need to know that I can trust you with her.'_ Shaking his head, Bickslow looked around trying to figure out where that voice had come from. No one other than Laxus, the dog and himself where anywhere nearby. _'You cannot really be that thick that you don't know who is speaking to you.' _The voice scoffed in his mind, sounding somewhat annoyed. Bickslow looked down as Dante shook his head and stared at him again with those creepy eyes.

"You're the one talking to me in my head? Seriously?" He was surprised, how the hell could he hear this dog in his mind?

The beast rolled its eyes and looked at him as it huffed, _'No you idiot it's a magical unicorn who's communicating with you.'_ The sarcasm in the voice was almost tangable. _'Of course it's me. Now I'll explain all of the extras later but I need to know if I can trust you with her, or should I just maul you right now for getting too close?'_

Bickslow just nodded his head slowly, not wanting to take his eyes of the animal who could do some serious damage if he wanted. Dante stepped off from guarding Artemis and moved to her side. Bickslow reached down and slowly drew her into his arms, he hadn't noticed her eyes before but on each corner was a long curved line, the outside two curved upward with another line splitting out half way up, and the inner lines curved down the inside of her nose, her facial features were soft and she looked so innocent. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he then started to race his way back towards the guild hall, the dog by his side never losing a beat. That's when she had moved, Artemis had snuggled in closer to his chest as her mouth began to move and he could hear her, "Bickslow. My knight in shining armor." It was only a whisper, but it struck him right in the heart all the same. "Knight." "Shining Armor." His babies voiced his own inner musings.

Once they had gotten back to the guild everything was a blur. He had raced Artemis up to the infirmary explaining the situation with Dante, the Master, Mira and Wendy trailing behind him, while everyone in the guild stared on in shock. Once she was laid out on a bed Wendy and Mira began to undress her, and that was when he was shoved out of the room with the other two males. They had waited outside that damn room for what seemed like an eternity. The master had ordered Gray and the Salamander to go fetch Laxus and take him straight to his office, and when they had returned he had stormed off after them. Bix should have felt bad for his best friend, but he couldn't give him any sympathy, not after he saw what Laxus had done. How he had violated her. His hands had clenched into fists so hard his knuckles went white, he had drawn blood from his palms, but had not even noticed the pain.

When Mira and the Sky Dragon Slayer had come out of the room they were exhausted. Bickslow had raced over to them as soon as they stepped out and shut the door. "Well? Will she be alright? What happened? What was wrong with her?" His questions were pre-empted as the tiny Dragon Slayer leaned against the wall, obviously low on magical energy.

"She will be fine. Her heart was smothered in electrical energy along with some of her other internal organs. We managed to use some drawing lacrama and take out all of the electricity, but there is still a heap of damage to her insides. I have healed them the best I can for now, and I will return once my magic has been restored to work on her some more." She was breathing heavily, her legs shaking under her own body weight. "I just can't believe this happened to her already. She only just signed up today." The girls eyes were tearing up, her bottom lip began to shake.

Bix couldn't handle when girls cried, he began to stare at the floor. "I'm going to go sit with her," he mumbled, as Wendy began to make her way down to the bar.

That's when Mira had piped up with her always too cheery voice. "Actually Bickslow I have a job for you. I need you to go and retrieve some clothes and things for Artemis. She doesn't need to wake up being in a strange room with barely anything on."

He could feel his face grow hot and flushed, 'She's in there with barely anything on? Oh god I bet she looks stunning.' As the thought had popped into his head he heard a deep growl rumble from Dantes chest who was currently standing in front of the infirmary doorway. Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Bickslow turned to Mira. "Uhh, that's easier said than done Mira, I don't even know where she lives. I mean, I haven't even spoken to the pip squeak yet. Not that I wouldn't like to give her a good tongue lashing." His tongue slipping out of his mouth as a huge grin crept up on his face.

The snarl that was directed towards him sent shivers down his spine making him pull in his tongue and stop smiling. _'Do not say such inappropriate things about my Petit, otherwise I will kill you, no matter how much it will hurt her.'_

'Hurt her? What does he mean by hurt her?'Bickslow was thinking to himself when Mira made a suggestion.

"Why don't you AND Dante go? Dante knows the way and he can keep an eye on you so you don't do anything perverted with Artemis' things, and you can pack seeing as Dante doesn't have hands to do it. It will be good team building for you both. And I will wait here in front of the infirmary. I won't let a single soul in until you two get back. Now hurry along." The smile on her face was so annoying sometimes. Bickslow didn't like being told what to do but he wasn't going to argue with the She-Devil.

They had made their way to Artemis' house in complete silence until they were inside. After a slight chat about where things were and what she would need Bickslow began to pack a bag for Artemis, the dog watching over his shoulder the entire time. "So why is it that I can hear your voice in my head dog?" "Dog" "Dog" His babies repeated. He had been curious the entire time but Artemis' condition had been more important.

'_Well now, you see, I was able to draw magic from Artemis and used it to establish a mental link between the two of us. With you being a Seith Mage it didn't take much power, and because of your magic we are able to keep the link open It id s conection between our souls.'_ Dante spoke factually.

"Right, I get it. So is this what Artemis has to deal with every day? Your annoying voice in her head?" Bickslow chuckled as he heard that deep growl come from behind him while he placed some shirts into the bag, his babies snickering as they floated around Dante.

'_Petit likes being able to communicate with me, and I her. We have been together for a very long time. I can even remember the day we met you, before everything went so very wrong.'_

He stopped packing then, letting the words sink in. "Wait. Met me? When did you meet me? And what do you mean everything went wrong? And what was with you saying that if you killed me you would hurt her?" He needed to know the answers to these questions. Is that why he recognised her? Recognised them?

'_That is not my place to say. Those are questions you should ask her yourself when the time comes. But please. Allow her to settle in. From when she started to train as a Mage she tried her hardest to stay away from humans. She wants to be normal, but she is scared that people won't give her a chance. You out of all the members of Fairytail should understand. You both struggle with the same magic that keeps people from getting too close.' _

Bickslow understood completely with what the beast was telling him. He had finished packing a bag for her and they left, taking her things back to the guild.

Now he was sitting against the wall waiting for the healing session to be over. "A week is too long. She should be up and about by now." "Too long" "Too long" Bickslows babies were just as worried as he was about her. Just then the door to the infirmary opened again. When Wendy emerged there was a large smile creeping across her face.

"She's done. Artemis will still be asleep until tomorrow morning but she is completely healed now, thank goodness." The Sky Dragon Slayer was relieved. Bickslow was so happy he grabbed the young Mage and picked her up, swinging her around. A huge smiling on his face, his tongue loping out of his mouth as he began to laugh his usual maniacal laugh.

As he and Dante took up their spots on either side of Artemis' bed Bickslow thought to himself, 'I will just stay a few more hours then leave her be. I don't want to freak her out by being here when she wakes up.' Leaning back in his chair and removing his head gear, he watched as her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing, smiling and chuckling to himself. 'We haven't even spoken yet pip squeak and I'm already head over heels.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for following my story. I've been a bit stuck on how I want the story to go at the moment so I hope this isn't going to let you down. Please though I love getting reviews. I won't know how you feel about the stories direction if you don't tell me.**

**Anyway, please enjoy guys. **** Knowing I've entertained you so far makes me happy.**

Chapter 6:

When she came to, the first thing Artemis did was use her senses to find out exactly what kind of situation she had gotten herself in. Remaining still and keeping her eyes shut she drew in a steady breath through her nose and took note of the scents around her. It was very clinical, the smell of sanitizer, disinfectants and medical equipment where the first smells to pick up. Great, she was in a hospital or something similar, Artemis hated hospitals, the way they smelt was to unnatural, too clean. As she took in her second breath she noted three distinct odours that caught her attention. First was the smell of dirt, raw meat and dog, okay so Dante was in the room with her, that's a good sign. The next two were not familiar to her, one scent was like varnished wood with a hint of lavender, the second drew all of her attention, it was a husky warmth that wrapped around her senses and pulled her closer.

Artemis then noticed that she was laying on what obviously must be a hospital bed, the blanket covering her was warm enough and came up to just under her arms. There was a heavy weight at the end of the bed resting against her feet, her left hand was enclosed by something warm and a little rough, a slight dip to that side as if someone was leaning on it, while there was a small weight over her chest.

She didn't think there was a whole lot more that she could deduce without having a quick glance around. Her muscles began to tense, just in case she may need to defend herself or fight, while she kept her breathing steady and cracked open her left eye.

Her eye went straight to the window. It was almost pitch black so it must be close to midnight. 'Everyone else in the guild must have left for the night.' She thought to herself.

Looking down at her chest the first thing Artemis saw was five little wooden tiki dolls lined up on top of her with some lavender flowers sitting atop them, 'so that's what the varnished wood smell and lavender is from,' she thought to herself, 'but what are they doing on my chest?' Just as the thought raced through her head the little dolls began to softly giggle and bob on the spot. 'What the?' Looking over to her left she saw that what was covering her hand was in fact a large hand. It wrapped around her own so easily that it made her feel like a child. As she looked further back to see who the hand was attached to, her heart stopped beating, her breath caught in her throat. Bickslow was asleep on the side of her bed, well sort of, his chest, arms and head were on the bed, while the rest of him was on a chair next to it. She knew it was him because of the clothing, but it was his face that made her heart stop.

He wasn't wearing his visor, and he had nothing covering his head. She took in the sight of him. God he was handsome, his face was well defined, with high cheek bones, a sharp jaw line and the most kissable looking lips she had ever seen. In the middle of the top half of his face was a tattoo of a stick man whos arms stretched out above his eye brows, while the legs parted outward just after the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed so she couldn't tell what colour they were but she did notice that on each corner were spirals, she liked that. They looked different, like hers did. Artemis grinned at that thought before her eyes were drawn upward to his blue and black hair that was styled with the blue like a Mohawk, and side cuts and the black being almost shaven stripes through the middle. 'Just have to be different in every way don't you?' Artemis chucked inside her mind at that thought, physically he had to have a face just as different to everyone else as she was.

Chancing a glance at the end of the best Artemis saw her most trusted friend fast asleep at her feet, always the protector. She smiled at how comfortable it all was. With that one of the tiki dolls that was bobbing lightly on her chest moved closer to her face. Whispering softly Artemis asked, "And who might you be?"

The little doll made a soft high pitched squeak before each of them whispered out a name in order, "Peppe" "Poppo" "Pippi" "Pappa" "Puppu" "We" "Are" "Masters" "Babies."

'Oh, they must be Bickslows souls. They seem pretty happy,' she thought to herself, 'and cute!'

They seemed so happy to meet her, "Well it is lovely to meet you. I am Artemis, do you think we can be friends?" Keeping her voice down she had to contain her own giggle when each little doll came up to her face and gently bopped her on the cheek as if giving her a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." Artemis couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she relaxed and sighed heavily.

'Ahhh crap I gotta pee!' Slowly moving herself into a sitting position, Artemis pulled her hand out of Bickslows grasp making sure not to disturb him. Then she carefully hopped out of the bed and made her way to what looked like a bathroom door her feet softly padding on the tiled floor. Chancing a glance down at her attire she was happy to see that she was in long sweat pants, and a long sleeved turtle neck with her glove still covering her right hand. Looking through the doorway she had made herself to Artemis sighed in her mind. 'Thank God! It is a bathroom!'

After returning from the bathroom Artemis saw that Dante was awake and watching her enter the room. _'So how are you feeling Petit?'_ His voice sounded concerned. She gave him a confused glance, turning her head to one side as he continued. _'You have been out cold for a week, and you should still be resting. What are you doing awake? Have you let the others know you are okay, they are just as worried.'_ Artemis didn't understand what Dante meant until she slide her hand down to her right wrist and her bracelet was missing. Taking a quick look around the room that she had just walked back into she found the gold chain resting on the bedside table, while a bag from her house was sitting on the other one, which she assumed had some clothes in it.

Slowly making her way around the bed she grabbed her bag and her bracelet, gently caressing each charm that hung on it and smiled, making sure not to disturb Bickslow while he slept, and made Dante follow her into the bathroom. Once inside Artemis turned to Dante as asked, "What do you mean I was out for a week? What happened to me? And why did you let them bring me to a hospital? I hate hospitals! You know that!" She tried to keep her voice down at Dante, not that it was working properly in the first place, She hadn't noticed before but she sounded croaky.

As Dante explained to her what had happened Artemis silently nodded not knowing how to react to the news. _'Besides No one in the guild is mad at you, if anything they were so happy you beat Laxus, apparently he's been acting like a complete asshole to everyone for a while and you knocked him into place.' _He chuckled at the thought.

"Thank god no one is angry at me. I'm not feeling bad now though, I mean my chest hurts a little but I've had it much worse than this. I think we should head out and take a mission. If what you're telling me is true I'm gonna need to pay them back for treating me and taking care of you." Feeling determined she quickly changed from the clothes that she had been put in back into her combat clothing, head piece and all, and started to make her way out of the bathroom and over to the door of the infirmary to leave.

'_Don't you think you should tell him that you are leaving? I'm sure he would appreciate it seeing how he was here the whole time.'_ Artemis looked back from where she was standing at the door and saw the man asleep next to the bed, his dolls resting on the bed looking at her. She waved them over to her so she could give them a message to pass onto their master. "Let him know that I am fine and will be back in less than a week." Smiling she gave Poppo a small kiss and sent them back towards Bickslow, watching them hover around him as she stepped out the door and closed it softly behind her and Dante.

"So what's up with you? You've never let anyone so close before." She joked as she nudged Dante with her elbow. They made their way towards what looked to be the request board and looked through the jobs to find a suitable one. Artemis saw one and pulled it off, it was a request to capture a large gang of bandits who were terrorising a village that consisted mainly of women who husbands had to work away from home. "They can't defend themselves Dante, we'll take this one, it shouldn't take us very long at all as long as we get them by surprise." Her furred companion gave her a small chuff of agreement. She took the paper over to the bar, and wrote that her and Dante had taken the job and would return in less than a week given they had good conditions.

Turning to leave Artemis came face to, well, chest with Laxus. Jumping back and looking up at him she hissed out her aggravation, "What do you want Bolt Boy? Ready for another round already?"

A deep chuckle came from the brute, "No if I wanted to do that I would have by now. I do not think you should be taking that mission though midget. It's for strong mages. And you're still weak from our fight."

"Oh yeah? Well if I recall I won that particular fight. Bolt Boy!"

"And yet you're the one that was stuck in the infirmary for a week with that Sky Dragon Slayer healing you every 12 hours." His arrogance was getting on her last nerve, and she had woken up to such a comforting sight.

"You can shut up about that you over charged lizard. I only got injured badly because I was distracted by a certain fur ball," she glanced her stare down to Dante than back toward Laxus, "and we will be taking this job, we need the money to pay back my medical expenses. So unless you want to fight me again I would get out of my way." With that Artemis stormed past him as she and Dante made their way out of the guild hall and back to their home.

After grumbling to herself while packing the few things they would need for the trip Artemis went through her combat gear while Dante lounged on the couch. Checking her two throwing knives were back in the base of her boots, she proceeded to get another two and strap them in holsters that wrapped around her upper arms, while she slid one more into the left pocket of her jacket. 'You can never be too careful around big men,' she thought to herself. Throwing the backpack over one shoulder, Artemis grabbed her sound pod and headphones and put them around her neck. "Alright Dante lets go. Don't wanna give those bastards a head start." Winking at the dog as he stood up and stretched they stepped out of their house into the chilled night and made their way out of Magnolia and into the darkness.

_3 Weeks Later:_

Waving goodbye to the two female wizards as they headed towards the guild Artemis smiled as she opened the front door of her house. The mission had taken longer than she and Dante expected because those damn rotten men decided to split up into groups and take off, making it more like a giant game of hide and seek. On top of that once some were captured she had to lug them around while they went hunting for the others. Although all up it only took them 4 days to capture all 78 of them, but once you include the travel time to the town and back again it added up.

Leaving the giant dead boar she had caught on the front porch, she and Dante stepped inside to change and freshen up before making their way to the guild hall with their kill. Artemis had promised Lucy and Levy that she would cook up a feast for the guild as a thank you and/or a sorry depending on who you were referring to. She smiled as she thought back to how she had met up with the two female mages while out on her quest.

The two of them had been wandering through the forest close to nightfall when Artemis had heard them and found them, they were lost. They had recognised her straight away telling her that they were mages from Fairytail as well and showing her their emblems. They told her their names Lucy and Levy. Noticing that they were not going to have time to set up camp Artemis got them to follow her back to her camp were Dante was guarding their captives.

The two of them had been surprised to see all 78 of the bandits bound and out cold around the clearing that was their camp for the night. She had explained as to why it was taking so much longer than she first thought to be finished with the job, but Lucy and Levy were in total shock that she and Dante had captured all of them by themselves. Artemis had then left them to tend the fire while she went hunting for their dinner, she laughed so hard at their faces when she brought back a giant lizard and began to gut the creature in front of them. Lucy had been grossed out, while Levy had looked at her with something Artemis had never seen before, a kind of awe. It made her smile.

After they had eaten their dinner Artemis had learnt that Lucy was a Celestial Mage and Levy a Solid Script Mage. They told her about some of the other members in Fairytail. The way they spoke about everyone made her feel like she already knew them all. "Wait, so there are 4 Dragon Slayers in the guild?" Artemis was surprised about that fact. 'Fairytail must really be an extremely strong guild,' she thought to herself.

That was when Levy had leaned across and asked a question Artemis hadn't expected. "So Artemis, what kind of magic do you use?"

Looking down at the bracelet wrapped around her wrist Artemis played with each of the charms that hung on it and smiled as she glanced at Dante who was laying down next to her by the fire. _'They are your guild mates now. They have told you about themselves and others in the guild. Why don't you allow them in a little, you never know, they might actually like you.'_ The sarcastic tone in Dantes voice struck her. Looking back towards the two girls who were watching her so expectantly Artemis let out a slow breath.

"Well if you haven't already guessed I'm a Sieth Mage like your guild member Bickslow." She had heard a slight gasp come from both girls but she continued. "That's why I wear this headpiece. I have trouble controlling my figure eyes sometimes so it's easier to keep them covered so I can't hurt people. And because my eyes don't look normal like other peoples." Levy went to say something but Artemis cut her off, "other than that my kind of magic isn't quite the same as Bickslows. He has his babies with his souls, while mine aren't human souls, they are the souls of creatures. They are kept safe within these charms on my bracelet. They are my family." Holding out her wrist she allowed the girls to get a look at her bracelet before she pulled it back, once again stroking the charms and continued, "The dog charm holds Cerberus he is a demon hound soul. The Tiger is Shikari, she is a Sabertooth tiger Soul. The next is the Ox charm, it holds Apis the Minotar. And finally the one I call my Father is Purgeous he is the Nightmare Dragon, and ofcourse his charm is the dragon."

Levy and Lucy had looked like they were in complete shock. Lucy had spoken first, "You have a dragon soul! Holy crap! That's amazing! So how do you use them? Do they give you special magic or something?" They had seemed really excited about it.

"Well no, my magic, when it comes to them, is a mixture of some magic you already know. Where you see Bickslow controls his souls mine control me. We have developed a kind of Take-Over style that allows them to completely take over my body. It allows them to fight and move and live like they once did, while my soul gets encompassed by their own. They are in control when they want to be." Artemis had smiled at the looks on the girls faces. It was priceless, they seemed so confused. "Basically if Purgeous took over you would be speaking with him and not me."

Both had responded in unison with an ,"Oh!" finally understanding what Artemis had meant. "But with that said Cerberus only Takes-Over Dante, and to do that Dante has to be touching me and Cerberus' charm so I can flow my magic through them to allow the exchange. Sorry that's a lot to take in right now. But if you have any more questions about it just ask." Feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders Artemis finally began to relax around the girls. They had spoken about many more things that night, she found out Lucy and Levy were coming back from a job when they got lost in the woods until Artemis had found them. They had decided to travel with Dante and Artemis back to the town to drop off all the bandits and make their way to Magnolia together. Eventually both girls had fallen asleep and Artemis kept a watch out.

Smiling at the memories that she now had, Artemis pulled on a pair of black jeans that weren't too snug, and a black long sleeved turtleneck sweater, pulling her red glove over her right hand she then threw her headphones around her neck and put her music pod in her pocket. She was in the mood for a bit of a workout and figured once she was done at the guild she would go do some training in the woods, she grabbed a small bag and put in a singlet and a pair of workout shorts, she figured no one was going to see her so it was okay to not cover her arms and legs. Placing her headpiece back on she turned to tell Dante to get a move on when she spotted him fast asleep on the couch. Chuckling to herself, she walked over, lightly kissed him on the head and made her way for the door. Aretmis knew that if he was worried about her when he woke up he would make his way to the guild hall. Throwing the boar carcass over her shoulder she proceeded to head for the guild.

Bickslow wasn't in a good mood, not that he had been since waking up to find Artemis and Dante gone. But this was ridiculous, she said she wouldn't be longer than a week and it had been three since she left. He had even gone on a job with the Thunder God Tribe and returned before she did. Damn pip squeak was constantly on his mind. Throwing back another beer he sat and stared at the doorway to the hall waiting for Artemis to return.

Just then the doors were knocked wide open and in skipped the Bookworm and the Cosplayer Queen. "We're back!" They shouted across the guild as most people let out a cheer. "Oh and Mira don't worry we ran into Artemis on our way. She'll be here in a few minutes with a treat for everyone!"

Had he heard right? Artemis was back? And she'd be at the guild soon? Bickslows heart began to race with adrenalin. He wanted to jump out of his chair to meet her half way, but he stayed, and waited. He wasn't going to act like a fool around her. There was no way in hell that was going to happen.

Leaning back and listening in on the conversation surrounding the two girls who had just come in he was surprised to hear about Artemis' magic and how even though she was a Seith Mage it was so very different from his own. By the sounds of it the dragon slayers were extremely interested in this Dragon Soul she possessed.

"No way! A Nightmare dragon! That's sounds totally sweet."

"78 guys with only that dog to help her? Did she use any of her souls?"

"Well we knew she was strong before this. She defeated Laxus remember."

'I wonder how she is able to control them.' "How" "How" His babies repeated his thoughts. Bickslow was pondering to himself when the doors to the guild hall opened wide to allow a petite body hauling a massive boar carcass into the building.

She was smiling as she made her way through to the back of the guild and threw the carcass on the bar. "I thought seeing as I caused such a problem the first day I arrived that I would bring back a little something for a feast." The roar of approval from the guild members was deafening as he just watched her smiling happily at the two girls who raced over towards her.

The bookworm squeeked, "How do you do it Artemis? You're just as small as me. D-D-Do you think you could teach me?" Artemis seemed put off from what Bickslow could see. But them she smiled at the other shortie.

"Sure thing Levy. If you'd like we could start today after I cook this meat. I knew there was a reason I packed some training cloths. Is there a training centre here? Or would you like to go to the forest?" Bickslow had to see this. He wanted to watch how she moved. Obviously the Male Dragon Slayers had heard the conversation and wanted to watch as well. Except for maybe Gajeel, Bickslow could hear the low growl that rumbled in his chest. He probably felt that he should be the one to train the bookworm.

"Oh ummm. There is a training centre here, I-I w-wouldn't mind doing it here if possible." Bookworm obviously wasn't expecting to start straight away.

Artemis sounded stern as she spoke to Levy who stood at the same height as the Sieth Mage, "Good. We shall begin in two hours." Then she turned her face towards where Bickslow was sitting. 'Oh man, this was going to be interesting to watch.' Bickslow could feel the smile that crept up onto his face as he thought about what it would be like to have her hot sweating body pressing up against his own.

He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings until he saw his babies hover over to her and nudge her on the face playfully giggling at her. She was smiling, and she said hello to each of them by their names. 'My babies never act like that to anyone.' He was stunned at what he was seeing. Just like everyone else in the guild. Maybe his babies felt the same connection to her that he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! As usual thank you so much for the follows!**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted sooner, I've had some major writers block, and a new housemate moved in. And well he is now addicted to Fairytail because of me. Mwhaahah.**

**Anyway, I feel as if this chapter is probably lacking, but just let me know what you think of it, and how the story is going. **** It's great to know that my story is being read.**

Chapter 7:

As Artemis stepped into the training room she was taken back. It wasn't what she was expecting at all. The 'room' was an open space that had lush grass covering the majority of the floor while small trees, flowering plants and bushes surrounded the outside of the training field, while there was a wraparound balcony on the second floor surrounding the room. It was lovely, she felt like she was in a clearing in a forest. The sight made her relax. She had chosen to head in half an hour before Levy was supposed to join her so she could warm up, and get comfortable with the idea of others seeing her bare arms and legs. She knew some of the males in the guild would want to watch her training methods. Not that the scars really bothered her, it wasn't like she was trying to impress any man, she just knew that she would be getting stared at because of them.

As she made her way over to the change rooms she frowned, she was suddenly nervous about all of this, but she couldn't let Levy down. The way Levy looked at her made her feel so strong, and she wanted to give the Solid Script mage that kind of feeling in herself. Artemis wanted to teach her that even though she is small she is extremely powerful, and that she can use her size and sex as an advantage when dealing with large opponents, males especially.

Artemis found the outlet that she had asked Mira about, she preferred to train to music and today wasn't going to be an exception. After getting changed into her singlet and training shorts she made sure to pull her glove back on over her right hand and headed back out to the training room and plugged her sound pod into the large sound system for the room. 'They won't know what to think of my music,' Artemis thought to herself. Her music was sourced from an alternate world that she called "Other Earth". A mage she once ran into was able to pass between the two worlds and had introduced her to their music, and now Artemis keeps up regular visits to the mage for new sounds.

Putting on a cycle of an artist called 'Yiruma' Artemis began to stretch as the soft melody from a piano began to play. She let herself get taken by the music as she pulled out the two throwing knives that were in the holsters on her upper arms and extended them into curved double bladed swords. She began to turn and jab, flowing with the music, she felt light, the sounds taking her away from the present and sending her into a dream world. If she could watch herself at this moment she would think she was dancing, Artemis was soaring on a cloud, it wasn't until the music began to soften and slow that she realized she had an audience.

In the doorway of the training room stood Levy, she seemed entranced and yet scared. Above her on the balcony stood a good ten spectators, their eyes glued to her. She continued to move, her eyes closing as she once again forgot about the audience as the music pulled her in for another flight away from the present. She could feel the smile on her face, this made her happy, flowing with the music she had come to know so well.

When the music stopped completely so did her actions. Opening her eyes to where she knew Levy still stood in the doorway she smiled at the other petite girl and called her over. "Come on Levy, it's alright, I was just doing a bit of a warm up." As Levy walked over, Artemis cocked an eye brow at the girl wondering why she was looking at her so funny, that was when she spoke.

"Artemis, you have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. Those flicks on the edges look incredible and the green sparkles like emeralds in the sun." She sounded breathless and in awe. Artemis stood stone still for a moment allowing the words to sink in.

'How does she know the colour of my eyes? Or that they have those flicks on the edges?' That's when it struck her. She wasn't wearing her headpiece. She had taken it off and didn't think to put it back on. Artemis snapped her eye shut quickly and threw her forearm over them for extra measure. "Oh SHIT! I am so sorry Levy, I-I didn't realise I hadn't put it back on. Please forgive me."

She felt a soft hand rest on her arm as Levy's soft voice said, "It's okay Artemis, your eyes are beautiful. I'm glad I got to see them. I understand why you are scared, but you didn't hurt me just then so please don't apologise, I feel special knowing that I was able to see your eyes, not everyone will get that." Artemis felt something get pressed into her free hand and had to take a glance to look down.

Her eyes grew wide with what she saw. In her hand lay a pair of black wrap around glasses. They were mirrored on the outer side so that people couldn't see behind them, but everything was clear to see for the wearer. No one had ever given Artemis a gift like this before. This was something very new to her. Silently she slid the glasses over her eyes and then turned to face Levy. She could feel the tears that were rolling down her cheeks but couldn't seem to stop them. Reaching out she wrapped her arms around the other girl and hugged her so tightly that she thought she would have suffocated poor Levy. "T-Thank Y-You S-So M-Much!" Artemis sobbed, her words not coming out quite right, but Levy just hugged her back.

After a few more moments Artemis released Levy and stepped back, whipping the tears from her eyes and clearing her throat, she looked up at the spectators on the railings. "You are welcome to watch if you so wish, but if you interrupt our lesson in any way I will not hesitate to hurt you. This training is for Levy only." Some of the spectators began to leave but Artemis recognized the ones that stayed, that brute Laxus was leaning on the railing with a smirk on his face, then there was Lucy and the guy next to her was Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer. Next was the young Sky Maiden Wendy who had healed her while she was out cold, and standing beside her was a massive Metal head she could only assume was Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Then at the end of the railing was Bickslow, he was sitting on a chair, resting his covered face on the railing and watching her, his babies floating gently around him.

Artemis took a long deep breath before tearing her eyes away from the other Seith Mage. She could feel her face begin to flush and she didn't need the distraction. She was here to teach Levy how to defend herself, not to oogle at some male. "Okay Levy are you ready to get started? The first thing we are going to do it work on your senses." Holding out a blindfold Artemis made Levy put it on. "I grew up around creatures who could track and kill prey without using their eyes. Humans rely too much on sight that they allow their other senses to become weak, and this could be the difference between life or death in certain cases."

Artemis began to closely circle Levy while speaking, "We are going to work on your senses of sound and smell first. Tell me what I smell like. And then try to track me. You can call out where you think I am or point to the spot. I will tell you if you are correct, if you are not then you will have to try again."

'Night blooming roses, that's what she smells like,' Bickslow thought to himself as he watched Artemis circle the bookworm around the room for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He had been watching them for over an hour, but he was so engrossed in watching how she moved that he hadn't been paying attention to the time.

Bickslow had seen Artemis head into the training room and had gone to watch from the overhead balcony, but it seemed others had the same idea and he soon had a group to contend with. When she had stepped out of the change rooms though his mind had done a somersault. Almost all of her exposed skin had scars. A large jagged one crossed diagonally over her chest, while there were both large and small ones covering most of her arms and legs. But she had moved flawlessly with the music, it was as if her blades were an extension of herself and she was a physical representation of the music that was playing. She kept that glove over her right hand and he had wondered what it was she was preventing people from seeing.

He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her, and now that she wore those black glasses she looked even more lethal than usual. God he wanted to spar with her. To see just how strong she was for himself, to have her body hot and sweaty coming into contact with his own. At that thought Bickslow moaned to himself, just the thought alone got him riled up.

Looking back down at the training session it looked as though Artemis was finally allowing the bookworm to have a break. Further down the balcony from him he heard the Salamander whine, "Come on. Is this all they are going to be doing? How is this training? It's soo boring!"

Bickslow turned his head just in time to see Artemis' foot slam into the pink haired bigmouths face and send him flying face first into the wall behind them. Looking back, she stood on the railing with a smirk on her face, "Like I said, If you want to interrupt our lesson I will hurt you. That includes questioning my methods. If you want to know my training is for Levys survival. She must learn to be able to detect a threat and defend herself before she is even ready to work on attacks." Just when she had finished speaking that metal head Gajeel threw back his head and began to bellow in laughter. Her smirk turned into a frown as she turned her head in the direction of the Iron Dragon Slayer, her eyes beginning to glow from behind those wrap around glasses. "Do you find something funny about the way I train Iron Dragon?"

Bickslow watched as the Dragon clutched at his stomach, trying to calm down enough to answer the small form that was looking at him, "Shorty, you look like a kid trying to act tough. If anyone should be training My Shrimp it should be me. I'm stronger than you could ever be." Gajeel was cocky, crossing his arms over his broad chest while he smirked at the Seith Mage.

What she said next knocked him down a peg his smirk turning into a frown as he ground his teeth. "Well I heard that you had already trained Levy. But by the looks of it Metal Breath your training wasn't very good. The poor thing still doesn't think she has what it takes to go up against strong opponents and win. So if you think you should be the one training her I propose a battle. You and Me, one on one, in the forest. You can decide when Rivet Face, I however need to get back to training 'Your Shrimp' so that she can take you on and beat your arse."

Then it was Laxus' turn to chuckle, his headphones resting around his neck. Artemis' head snapped back to look at him, "And you, Bolt Boy! I already beat you, but if you really want another fight I know that Purgeous would be more than willing to beat some sense into you. Lucky you he doesn't think you would be a worthy opponent"

With that Artemis turned and crouched on the balcony, he was watching her every movement as if in a trance. In one second she turned her face to look at him, her hand going up in a small wave while a shy smile crept up on her lips, the next she was back on training ground talking quietly with the bookworm.

'Did that just happen? Did she just wave at me and smile?' Bickslow didn't know if he was imagining things or not but he couldn't help the way a blush crept up on his cheeks, his smile spread right across his face before his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Looking up at his babies with the goofy grin on his face he was happy when they responded with giggles and began to bob around him closer nudging him every so often. Keeping his voice right down he whispered to them, "You like her a lot don't you?" His babies went ecstatic, bouncing around and squealing, "Yes" "Yes."

'Looks like this smile will be staying for quite a while then,' he thought to himself as he focused back on the training session that had begun once again.

"Okay, I think that is enough for today." Artemis was so proud of Levy and how much she had achieved in the few hours they had been training. Levy could now scent Artemis from over ten metres away and that was in stagnant air. She was also getting better at listening for the smallest sounds. As she looked at the Solid Script Mage she smiled, "You're doing so great Levy, it took me twice as long as you to pick up as much as you have. Next session I'm going to get you to start using these throwing knives when you pin point my position."

"Oh really? Isn't that dangerous? I don't want to hurt you." She said worriedly looking at Artemis with horror in her eyes.

"Nah, I wouldn't be worried, I'll be able to move out of the way on time." Keeping the smile on her face Artemis turned her head upward as if to look at the sky. "Oh and the next session will be in the forest. So tomorrow after lunch come meet me." After giving Levy the directions to where they would be training the next day Artemis unsheathed her throwing knives, and took in a deep breath. "Now off you go, I'm going to do some more training then head home. But you must be tired so go get some rest, training will be more intense tomorrow."

She watched as the other young mage staggered her way over to the training room doors, meeting up with that cocky metal head along the way, and headed back into the main hall. After she was sure they had gone Artemis headed towards where her sound pod was plugged in and turned on a mix of a band called 'Three Days Grace'. Their music was deep and heavy, it helped Artemis relax and flow, letting her emotions get taken by the lyrics. Heading back to the centre of the training field she moved her body into a fighting stance and began to turn, duck and weave with the feel of the music, allowing herself get pulled in.

She had stayed in the centre for an extra half an hour after her lesson with Levy, and once she had changed proceeded to head back into the guild to find some food and see if Dante had arrived yet. 'It must be getting close to sundown,' Artemis thought to herself as she stepped through the doorway into the main hall.

All at once she was swarmed by almost every female within the guild. They blocked every possible escape route she had as Artemis turned around in confusion she came to look at a strong woman with flowing scarlet red hair and wearing armour who was standing in front of her. "I am Erza," the woman had a strong confident voice as she spoke to Artemis, "we women of the guild feel that you haven't been properly introduced to us the female members. Therefore we are going to kidnap you and take you to the new hot spring spa that has opened up just outside of town." With that all the girls began to grab parts of Artemis and heave her upward carrying her out of the guild.

Squirming and kicking Artemis pleaded, "Oh no please don't." Looking down her face was met with two huge grins from Lucy and Levy. 'Those two are behind this.' She thought to herself as she was taken away. A small smile creeped onto her face, 'They are treating me like family. I have a family.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my Lovelys! Firstly I want to say a huge sorry for not uploading for a while. I've had a major block and a new housemate move in at the same time so I do apologize. **

**Secondly I would like to give a huge thanks to SquishyPenguin12 for the review! It gave me the motivation I needed, so THANK YOU! **

Chapter 8:

"Wait! I don't have any clean clothes to change into. Maybe I should just head home." Standing at the doorway of the hot springs spa Artemis wasn't feeling very comfortable about the situation she was in. Not that she had a problem with being around a group of women, she knew who most of them were. She was more concerned about the fact that the only thing to separate the mens side and womens side was a high fence, and it didn't look all that strong.

Artemis began to turn around and race out the door leaving the group of women behind. She made her way one hundred metres down the road, when something bumped into her hip. Looking down she stared straight into Dantes eyes. "What are you doing here? And what is that in your mouth?" she scolded him, staring at one of her overnight bags that was hanging from the dogs teeth.

'_I am bringing a change of clothes for you so you can enjoy an evening with these young ladies.'_ He was laughing at her. That damn dog thought it was funny. They were all in on it together. Damn it.

Snatching the bag from his jaw Artemis smiled sinisterly at the large creature in front of her. "Well isn't that just wonderful of you," she spoke through gritted teeth, "Seeing as though you are here now, you can be on guard duty." Dantes whine pierced her mind and caused Artemis to snicker. "Unless, of course, you want all those men to sneak a peek at myself and all the other women who are here." Once the words slipped from her lips two of the charms began to glow and giggle. Bringing her attention to the charms she placed a finger lightly on both to communicate with the souls wanting her attention.

A deep booming voice flowed through her mind first, _'I do not think this is a good idea my child. If even one of those men get a glimpse of your body I am going to have to kill them.'_ Of course her father would be concerned about only having a light wall between her and a group of men. He knew how uncomfortable she was about it, and how nervous she was getting with every passing second.

The second voice was from Cerberus, he snarled at the thought,_ 'You do not have to worry Puregous I will see to it that she is protected from those disgusting human men. No one will even get a look in her direction.'_

"Uhhh thanks guys, but I don't think I'll need that much protection. I'm not a little girl anymore." Artemis loved the fact that they were so protective of her, but they didn't have to treat her like some god damn sacred flower or something.

'_No I won't have it. Thank you Cerberus. Now Artemis hurry up and get Dante to merge with him, then I will feel much more comfortable with you being in that place.'_ Letting out a sigh of defeat Artemis looked back at her companion who was standing beside her and held out her right wrist while placing her left hand onto Dantes head and pushing her own magic energy into him.

As the dog knowingly made contact with Cerberus' charm a magic circle formed underneath the pair as a bright light erupted around them. Once the light dimmed Artemis turned her head upward to look into the eyes of her hell hound. He was a monster of a beast, standing over two metres tall with a head as big as Artemis' torso. "You know Cerberus, you always make me feel so god damn tiny, can't you just stay Dantes size when you take over?" The beast looked the part of a Hell Hound, his head was just skull, with flesh only appearing on his bottom jaw, a pair of horns protruded from either side of the skull curling inward, while flames flickered inside the eye sockets. Spiked vertebrae protruded from his back, flowing down to the tip of a bone like tail that held a flame on the end. No flesh was covering his rib bones as they stuck out at his sides, while giant paws were covered in thick boning with large claws. Cerberus kept the brindle colouring of Dantes coat, allowing the huge muscles to ripple as he stood there.

The beast chuckled as he looked at his keeper, "Oh no little one, I cannot do that, how else would I be able put fear into the hearts of your enemies?" Artemis shrugged in defeat as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, but I'm sure you deliberately got an inch taller just to annoy me." She tried to scold the hound but struggled to keep the smile on her face from appearing. Throwing her arms around the large neck she hugged the beast close, whispering to him, "Thank you for wanting to protect me. But I don't think anyone here would actually want to cause me any serious harm. I should be fine."

As they began to make their way back to the spa Cerberus spoke up. "You obviously have not picked up on the scents coming from the mens side of the spa. I can smell their disgusting aggressive male stenches from here. One is that Dragon who injured you so badly not too long ago. I cannot forgive him for his actions," Artemis huffed at him, puffing out her cheeks to show her annoyance. "Do not worry Little One, I will not cause a scene for you, but I will make my presence known." Leaning close to her ear Cerberus whispered, "That Seith Mage you can't stop thinking about is here also. Do you want me to get rid of him for you?"

"Oh keep your voice down! We're almost at the front door, everyone will be able to hear you. No don't do anything to him, just do what you came here to do, you over grown pup." As they turned the corner back into the spa where she had left the other girls there were a few loud gasps and a scream. "Oh sorry." Artemis apologized, point at her companion she continued, "This is Cerberus, you don't have to worry about him. He is my friend. My males didn't feel comfortable about me being here without a guard to stop peeping toms." She and the other women laughed together, while one by one they came to great him, patting him on the head and getting wet tongue baths from the beast. When they were about to head into the womens side Artemis suggested, "I think it would be better if you went to the Mens side Cerberus. Then you can make sure they don't even attempt to sneek a peek."

As the Hell Hound nodded his head in agreement he turned and walked into the mens side of the spa, Artemis smiled, "And Three… Two… One."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitched scream came from behind the door.

"Bingo!" Artemis yelled and fell to the floor laughing so hard she was struggling to breathe. Calming down she made her way to where the others were. Stepping into the large open space behind the main entry she could see that all the girls had already stripped and were splashing around in the water chattering like birds.

Artemis was nervous, none of the other girls seemed to have a single scar on them while her body was littered in them. Standing at the edge she looked down at the ground, her hands clenched by her side.

"Come on Artemis! The water is so warm and relaxing." Lucy yelled from within the pool.

"Oh yes. Sorry." Taking a deep breath Artemis placed her overnight bag that she was still holding into the corner and opened it up to see what that sneaky dog had brought her. She found a pair of jeans, some sneakers, one of her many black long sleeved turtlenecks and her sound speakers. Grinning she pulled the speakers out and turned to the girls in the water. "Would any of you mind if I put on some music?" They all let out a cheer.

Stripping off Artemis placed the speakers on the edge of the water and plugged in her sound pod. Putting on some music she slowly made her way into the hot spring with the other girls. "Holy Crap Artemis! You have body pirecings!" Levy squeaked, throwing her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Uhh yeah. Doesn't everyone have body piercings?" Artemis was confused as she looked at everyone. She could feel the blush creep up on her cheeks as they all shook their heads, their eyes wandering downwards. "Oh, well I guess it's a surprise then. Yes I have four all up, not including the rings in my ears."

Sticking out her tongue, she wiggled it before pulling it back inside her mouth. "I have one in my tongue, one in my navel, what they call a surface piercing in my lower back, and my left nipple has a ring."

"Holy Crap! If you get a few more I'm sure you could rival Gajeel with the amount of metal in your body." Lucy looked almost petrified. Erza seemed as if she was about to faint. Levy was looking down at the water with a serious look on her face. Evergreen was trying to pull her jaw back up. Lisanna was blushing as red as Erzas hair. Wendy was confused and Juvia had melted into the water. As Artemis looked at the Mages who looked as if a bomb has just gone off she began to laugh hysterically. These women were amazing, they made her smile.

Just then Cana made her way into the water and spoke up, "Alright Ladies. Its Sake TIME!" Grabbing a bottle for herself Artemis began to relax while they all talked. The conversation was all over the place, first they were talking about weapons, then makeup, then magical ability and strength, to Lucys underwear of all things and finally they started discussing the males of the guild.

"Shouldn't we keep it down? I mean I know all the young male Mages of the guild are right next door. Wouldn't they be able to hear us?" Artemis was concerned, she didn't want those guys to hear this particular conversation, 'It's funner to keep them guessing,' she smirked to herself.

Levy turned to her and smiled, "It's okay Artemis, there is a magical sound barrier at the fence. The only way to break it is to physically do so. But it will fix itself as soon as the offending object or person moves away from it. If anything we are just lucky that Mira isn't here. She is the worst when it comes to matchmaking." At that statement all the girls shuddered at the thought.

"Oh wow, well okay then ladies! Lets begin the matchmaking!" Grabbing her third bottle of Sake Artemis chugged it down, feeling more and more relaxed as the time went on.

As Bickslow and the other men sat around the hot spring none of them had really spoken much since that massive beast had walked in. It had made Freed scream like a little girl and faint, which was kind of funny. But then he stated that he was the Hell Hound Cerberus, one of Artemis' souls and he was there to stop any one of them from trying to catch a glimpse at the girls. And there was no way any of them were even going to attempt to take on that thing, especially when they were pretty much buck naked. Although that flame idiot had tried to eat the fire on its tail a few times, only to get a massive boned paw in the face.

He really did want to see her though. Bickslow couldn't seem to get Artemis out of his mind, and then watching her train the bookworm earlier had made him want her even more. Even his babies were feeling down, just lightly bobbing above the water. 'Maybe we will run into each other when we leave tonight?' he pondered to himself, looking over at the fence that separated the two sides. 'Damn it, if that stupid sound barrier wasn't there we could hear what they were talking about.'

Just at that moment a small hand reached over the fence effectively breaking the magic seal for a few seconds. There were lots of feminie giggles coming from over the other side when a musical voice sang out. "Peppe, Poppo can you come over here for a moment? I need your help."

The two dolls in question let out a high pitched squeak and made their way over to the other side of the fence. "Hey, babies, where do you think you are going?" Not that he really cared, Bickslow knew who had called them over, they wouldn't have gone for anyone else. The other men stared at him opened mouthed, not knowing what to say he shrugged his shoulder and leaned back.

Just then the little spit fire he couldn't get his mind off began to rise from behind the barrier, getting all his attention, along with all the other men, while Freed once again squealed and covered himself. She stopped just after her bare shoulders were in view, her hair wrapped up in a towel with little multi coloured strands falling free and curling around her face from the humidity. Her face was flushed and she couldn't stop giggling, her eyes still covered by those wrap around glasses.

Laxus yelled out at her, "Hey midget! Get away! What kind of pervert are you?"

"Oh take a chill pill Bolt Boy. I have my eyes closed," pulling up her glasses to show them. Her words were slurred and Bix could see that she was having to hold onto the fence tightly to keep her balance, that right hand of hers still covered by a glove. "I don't want to see any of your man meat. I come over in search of SAKE! Now do you have any? I'm already one bottle –hick- up on Cana, and I wanna –hick- keep it that way."

His jaw dropped to the floor. She was having a drinking contest with Cana? Oh man, she is gonna be sorry tomorrow. Just then that Hound of hers growled, a deep rumble rattling in his chest, "Artemis what are you doing? Get back over your side of the spring! You do not handle alcohol well, no stop this foolish behaviour."

"Oh shush puppy dog. " She giggled, "It's fine, I'm not naked, I have a towel on… my Head!" She laughed, throwing her head back and almost losing grip of the barrier. "Now! I want some Sake!" Pouting her lips and turning her head in the direction of Bickslow, Artemis called out, "Oh Bixy you have some for me don't you? I'll give you a present if you do," she pushed herself further up on the wall, pressing her chest against it so the tops of her breasts were revealed.

"I-I uhh," Bickslow was stunned, what was he supposed to say? He wanted her so badly, but she was intoxicated and completely on another planet. He didn't have to see her eyes to know that. Plus what was he supposed to do about that Hell hound of hers?

Cocking a brow at the beast, it responded by simply lowering its head in defeat, "She is my keeper so she will do as she pleases, I am only here to advise. Touch her though and you will not end this night alive."

"Well then Pip Squeak, it seems I have permission to give you what you so truly desire," he sauntered over to the wall grabbing a bottle of Sake along the way, his three remaining babies following him happily. She was bouncing up and down giggling over excitedly. His grin widened on his face, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he spoke. "How would you like to have it?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Hello Hello my Lovelys! I am so terribly sorry for not updating sooner. Haven't had any internet access for some time. **

**And well I will confess I have been engrossed in Ao No Exorcist and been contemplating writing a story for it. Plus we had the Carnival of Flowers this weekend in my town, so very beautiful.**

**Anyway, sorry again about the delay I will try to post sooner. Love you all. **

**P.S. – HUGE thank you for the Comments and Follows, I really do appreciate it. **

"What happened last night?" Artemis groaned, as she rested her head on the bar, staring at the bubbling ooze Mira had concocted for her hangover. It looked like thick mud, and did it just move? There was no way in hell she was drinking that, until her head pounded and her stomach protested at the thought of having to deal with this hangover all day. She was even wearing her glasses from Levy and her headpiece at the same time to try and block out as much light as possible. Dante had stayed home this morning, too tired from the Take Over with Cerberus to even move from his position on the couch.

"It's alright Artemis, Cana has one of these every morning and she perks right up." Mira was exceptionally chipper today it made Artemis glare at the Take Over Mage and growl before dropping her head back onto the bar and looking at the tall glass of goo before her. Pinching her nose Artemis grabbed the glass and downed the substance in one foul swoop, the taste was disgusting causing her eyes to twitch and her body to convulse.

Turning her face towards Mira she shuddered, "That was so foul! How long is it gonna take to kick in?"

The white haired mage giggled, a huge smile on her face, "Oh in about half an hour, but you should probably start eating something, is there anything in particular you would like?"

Her stomach groaned in hunger, "I'm in serious need of a big meaty meal right now, could you help me out?" Before she could even finish her sentence a platter as big as Dante slid into view piled high with nearly every kind of meat there was. Artemis just stared at the mountain of protein, a heavy stream on saliva dripping from her mouth. Looking around to make sure it was still only her and Mira in the guild hall, she was happy to see the rest of the building empty and dove into the pile of flesh, using her hands and tearing strips of meat off with her teeth. "Oh man, this is seriously the best thing ever Mira," juices dripping from her mouth and chin as she spoke.

"You are very welcome Artemis," the door to the guild hall swung open and Artemis could hear multiple footsteps head towards the bar. "Oh look some of the girls have arrived, Good morning girls." Artemis didn't pay much attention to the others as she dug back into her huge pile of glorious meaty goodness, only glancing up for a second to see who had arrived. It was Erza, Lucy and Levy who had come to the hall.

"My goodness Artemis, we didn't expect to see you here this early this morning." Erza said wearily watching the Sieth Mage down yet another plate sized steak.

Artemis grunted and swallowed not turning her head to look at the scarlet haired Mage, "It's a bad habit I have to rise with the sun. Hopefully that god awful concoction Mira gave me will kick in soon, I feel like I just went toe to toe with Cerberus and lost." Placing one hand over her pounding head she grabbed a huge rack of ribs and began to demolish it.

Erza chuckled, "Well I am not surprised by that, you did beat Cana in a drinking contest last night."

"You KO'd Erza in a sparring match as well," Levy pipped up grinning from ear to ear, 'and let's not forget about you mucking around with that 'knight in shining armour' of yours." Her hand going to her head in a swooning action as she sighed deeply.

'Knight in Shining Armour? Oh she must mean Bickslow.' Artemis did remember seeing him. She couldn't remember why she had been looking over the wall but she could remember having to control herself so her nose wouldn't bleed so the men didn't know she had taken a peak. All Bickslow had been wearing was a towel wrapped around hips and that only went half way down his thigh. She couldn't control her smile at the thought, he was lean but well-toned with defined muscles that spoke of strength and flexibility, tight abdominals worked their way down to a V at his hips. And he hadn't been wearing anything on his head so she got a good look at his face again, god he was handsome, and sexy. 'Mmm I'd lick honey off of him, hell I'd lick his sweat off if he'd let me.'

At that though a voice came from next to her ear, "Well all you have to do is ask Pip Squeak."

She purred, the voice was so familiar. Artemis was still day dreaming and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. There was a loud gasp as the women beside her stopped making a sound. Artemis opened her eyes and looked to find that all the women were looking at her then behind her, their eyes wide, their hands covering their mouths to stop from laughing. "What's the matter? Did I say something?" That was when it hit her, "Wait, I didn't say that out allowed did I?"

Slowing turning around in her chair Artemis came covered face to covered face with Bickslow. "You sure did Pip Squeak, and like I said all you have to do is ask?" His tongue snaking out from between his lips and licking them. He threw back his head and laughed, his tongue sticking out of his mouth, while his babies joined him with their own little giggles. She could feel the blush creep up on her cheeks from embarrassment. Not knowing what to do Artemis threw out a punch that landed on his jaw sending him flying backwards onto the floor. Well she was certainly feeling better now.

"Oh good so you two have gotten to know each other then," Mira was standing at the bar, a huge smile on her face while she wiped a glass clean, "I have an urgent job request that requires two Sieth Mages, and it just so happens that we now have two. The reward is 5 million jewel, and it is at a castle two days walk west from here. Oh, and Artemis I would like if Dante could stay here, I have a tracking job and could really use him. " Artemis looked at her, something was up. She was much too happy about this job then she should be, but a job was a job and how many places had two Seith Mages, it wasn't really heard of.

"Well I guess I'm in, it must be serious if they need two of us. And of course Mira I will talk with Dante, I'm sure he would be happy to help you out." Artemis couldn't turn away from a request, especially if it was important, and well, it had to be otherwise Mira wouldn't ask herself. Right? Crouching down, she put her face over the stunned masked mage on the floor and asked, "You in stretch? Or am I just gonna have to take this two man job alone?"

He rubbed at his chin and grinned, "Sure thing Pip Squeak. Don't want you hogging all the soul fun." Flipping himself back onto his feet he came to stand in front of her taking her chin lightly in his hand, and leaning down so his lips were just a few centimetres away from her own, "plus you still owe me a present from last night."

Shaking her head out of his grip and jabbing him in the chest she scowled, "You mister need to learn about boundaries, otherwise your present will be the removal of your precious man hood." Turning to look at Mira and the other girls who sat motionless at the bar, their faces bright red, she inclined her head and continued, "Levy I will see you in our meeting place at the forest, I would still like to have a training session with you before we leave for our mission. Bickslow, Levy will tell you where to go, meet me there and we will head off after wards." She then turned, thanking Mira for the food and stalking out of the hall to pack and talk to Dante about her trip.

'Oh man she really is a little spit fire.' Bickslow was grinning from ear to ear as he made his way towards the clearing the bookworm had given him directions to. The request had come as a surprise, to his knowledge no one had ever requested two Sieth Mages at the one time. It was just too difficult to find them, there weren't many around as it was, but it didn't matter. He was going on a trip with the pip squeak. Now he could really get to know her, if he didn't screw up and cause her to actually remove his man hood. Bickslow gulped at the thought.

He could hear the sounds of metal clashing together coming from the clearing up ahead. He was confused at first, wondering why they would already be onto using weapons in their training when Artemis' words to that metal head yesterday played through his mind. _'So if you think you should be the one training her I propose a battle. You and Me, one on one, in the forest.'_ There was no way they were fighting already. Bickslow felt his heart leap into his throat as he ran the last stretch of forest, his babies flying up ahead of him.

Stepping out into the clearing he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Artemis was sparing with the Iron Dragon. He could tell they weren't fighting as there was no blood, no bruises, hell they both looked in perfect shape, only that they were panting and sweaty. 'I should be the one sparring with her not that brute.' He ground his teeth in aggravation. "Brute" "Brute" his babies repeated menacingly. He kept watching, they flowed and struck in perfect synchronization, neither giving too much force, but neither backing down either. It was only when the bookworm called out that they stepped back from each other.

She was smiling, god he loved her smile, her small teeth surrounded by those luscious red lips of hers, it made him want to kiss her. Thats when that damn dragon draped his around the Pip Squeaks shoulders, and she tensed automatically. Sensing her distress Bickslow jumped on his babies who had gone into line formation and flew towards the pair getting ready to take Gajeel out, but just as he got within range he saw Artemis grab the metal heads hand and fling him over her shoulder forcing his body to smash into the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell was that for Shorty?" Gajeel growled at her, pulling himself up onto his elbows.

"I don't like men touching me without my permission. Plus you just helped me demonstrate yet another technique Levy can use against you." She chuckled. Bickslow watched as she held out a hand to the dragon and helped him to his feet, before turning her head in his direction. "Bickslow you're here, that's great, we'll head off soon but how about we have some food before we hit the trail."

Artemis seemed so happy, he had a feeling it was because she was in the wilderness, the place she spent most of her life. As he made his way over to the small picnic that the bookworm had set up he sat down, his babies weaving in and out between all four of them as they ate their food, occasionally thumping Gajeel in the back or head. Smiling to himself they ate in silence until his curiosity got the best of him, "So how is it that in a few short hours you two became good buddys," pointing at Artemis and Gajeel, "weren't you two going to battle it out?"

Gajeel seemed to blush and put all his attention into eating the Iron Bolts the bookworm had handed to him. Artemis however kept chewing her food until she swallowed before speaking, "Well actually he did come here to fight me today, but after pounding his head into the ground within a few minutes, I asked if he could just help us out for today instead, seeing as he is one of Levys teammates, and because we are heading out on a mission and I'd rather not be any less than one hundred percent."

"Alright, but that doesn't explain the sparring you guys were just doing." Bickslow tried to keep a calm voice, pretending that he was just intrigued at the idea and not enraged that the rivet face got to spar with his girl. No, not his girl, she wasn't his. Yet.

Artemis laughed, "Well I figured that if Gajeel came here to fight me then we might as well do some combat training. It's a good way for Levy to learn, allowing her to watch, even if it just a relaxed sparring match, she is gaining crucial knowledge on fighting techniques and how to use her height, size and sex as an advantage. Although she wouldn't need to fight Gajeel to beat him." Bickslow watched her smile at the script mage who was blushing just as furiously as her teammate.

After they had finished eating Artemis and Bickslow said their goodbyes and headed west, towards the castle. Something about a castle out that way was familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe he had done a job there in the past. Shrugging at the thought he walked side by side with Artemis as they made their way back through town and out towards the western forest. They walked in silence for a few hours, Bickslow didn't know what he could say to start up conversation. He didn't want to sound stupid, and had been racking his brain trying to come up with something witty and non-pervy. 'Oh, I know.' He thought to himself and opened his mouth to speak.

Artemis cut him off with her own musings, "So Bickslow, I was wondering. Do you remember me? I mean do you have any memory of meeting me before?" She turned her head towards him as they kept walking.

Sighing, he dropped his head down on his shoulders as they walked, "I don't really know. When you first came into the guild there was a memory that I couldn't quite pin point. I probably should remember you but I couldn't tell you from where." When he looked over towards her, Artemis had turned her head up towards the sky, linking her hands behind her head as she walked.

"Once, when I was a little girl I went to the Fairytail guild. My mother had always told me that if I didn't think something was right or I was scared, that I could always go there and someone would help me, no matter how small the problem." She smiled then, "the day I went I was too scared to go inside until I was knocked over by a very tall boy. It was you. You had picked me up and taken me to get a milkshake. It was a small thing to do but it was kind. You were so nice to me that day, I just couldn't bring myself to trouble you with my worries, so I had ran off, but before then I had a glimpse of your soul." She stopped and turned to look at him, "You may pretend to be a syco, and a creep and a perv, but I can see your soul Bickslow. I know that you are kind, I know that you act that way to keep people from getting too close." Artemis took a step forward, placing her hand on his chest, "We act differently about it, but we both know the pain of being unable to fully trust ourselves with the people we care about." Looking down, her hand slipped off of his chest before she turned and started walking again, "but enough of that, let's get a move on to cover more ground before it gets too dark.

He stood there for a moment, unable to move. He did remember that day, she had looked so frightened, but her figure eyes hadn't manifested yet. Frowning he raced after her, "Wait a second, I do remember that day. But what do you mean by your troubles? Dante said to me that he remembered meeting me and that it was the day before everything went wrong. What happened afterwards Artemis?" "What happened" "What happened" His babies repeated. He kept his pace beside her as she walked briskly down the small forest path.

Looking over at him her eyes flashed red behind her veil before she turned her head back towards the path, "It is in the past now Bickslow, we cannot change what has happened and I do not like to dwell on things that I cannot change." Watching her carefully he almost missed the single tear that fell from behind her veil to land in the dirt of the trail. They walked quietly the rest of the evening, only his babies squeaking and chattering around them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Hello Hello my Lovelys. It has been a while since I last updated, and sadly that is my own fault. You know when you hit a huge wall? I have the plot all figured out in my head, I am just struggling with writing it down to a point that I'm happy with.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**I love all your re-views, they really insire me to keep going.**

**Love you all!**

Artemis had watched as the sun created yet another beautiful sunset that evening, forcing them to find the nearest clearing and take camp. Surprisingly there was a waterfall nearby with a pristine lake and plenty of coverage, as well as a good choice of prey for dinner, her hyper sensitive sense of smell couldn't pick up any kind of threats nearby so she was content to stop.

Sitting down onto the ground Artemis pulled off her boots with a thud. "Oh thank god! That feels so much better," she exclaimed, stretching out her toes and digging her feet into the soil beneath them, "I hate having to wear boots in the forest, they can be so noisy." Artemis was musing to herself not noticing that Bickslow was watching every move that she made.

"Then why did you keep them on?" he asked, stretching to lean back onto a log he had pulled up close to where they would build a fire. It was strange, they hadn't really spoken much at all on the trip but it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward, and it wasn't an angry silence either, it just was. Not to mention his babies kept giggling and playing and flying around enough to entertain them both. She smiled at the thought, she had never felt so relaxed around a man before, well as relaxed as she could be when all that was racing through her mind were thoughts about his naked body.

But she couldn't think about that now, shaking her head she said, "Well I have to keep up appearances that I'm somewhat civilized." Chuckling she added, "And these boots look seriously cool!" Turning to face him, the smile still stretching across her face Artemis asked a question, "Air, Land or Water?"

"What do you mean?" Bickslow asked confused, he didn't understand why she had asked such an out of the blue question.

Aretmis sighed, "Just answer the question, what would you prefer? Air, Land or Water?" Watching him intently she waited, while he seemed to ponder over his answer.

"Land, I guess, but what's with the random question?" "Random." "Random." His babies repeated after him.

"Land it is," standing up, Artemis stretched, and began to saunter towards the edge of the clearing, turning back to face Bickslow she added, "If you could start the fire I will be back in less than ten minutes." And with that she turned and began to sprint into the forest before he could respond. Artemis loved running through the wilderness, her bare feet sinking into the soft loamy soil as she moved making no sound at all. She took in a deep breath and began to arc her way around to the north where she had picked up the scent of a buck wandering through the forest. That would be her prey.

Her movements were careful and silent, keeping downwind it couldn't scent her approach but more importantly it had nowhere to run. The beast didn't even know she was there until it was too late, and that was only because her eyes began to glow in the receding light as she struck out and made her attack. Artemis was a skilled hunter, she had to learn quickly how to track and kill her own prey when she was young and she enjoyed it. Hauling the dead creature onto her shoulders she began to make her way back towards the clearing, picking up speed as she went, making sure not to snag her prize on a branch or fallen log as she travelled, only to slow down and stop inside the edge of the forest before the clearing to watch him.

'God, he must be doing this on purpose,' she thought to herself as she looked into the clearing, swallowing hard. Bickslow was standing by the fire he had made, with only his pants hanging from his hips, his toned body in full view, illuminated by the light of the fire. He had even removed his head gear, obviously comfortable enough to expose his face, while his hands were working over a piece of wood he had, his babies bobbing gently around him. Was he carving something? It drew Artemis' attention back into the present and she began to walk into the clearing towards the towering, sexy man that was her companion for the next few days.

"Artemis." "Artemis." She heard the little tiki dolls call out to her in unison before floating over to hover around her and her kill as she dumped it onto the ground. She let out a breath and began to kneel down next to the carcass, showing no interest in the other Seith mage as he made his way towards her, 'keep it together Artemis. He's just a guy with no shirt on, and it isn't affecting you one little bit,' she bit her lip and pulled a throwing knife out of one of her arm sheaths and lengthened it into a large hunting blade. The voice came from over her shoulder, "So you brought that thing down all by yourself? That's pretty impressive. I figured we'd just try our luck with catching some fish or something later."

'He was impressed? Did he just say that?' Artemis could feel her heart skip a little from his words, and he was standing over her. In just his pants! She had to keep it together and not show what kind of reaction he incited within her. "Well that's why I asked Air, Land or Water. Depending on what one you picked decided what kind of meal I would be hunting for. Land is my personal favourite anyway, cause I have far sharper senses on land." She smirked, driving the blade into the carcass and beginning to slice her way down the centre to remove the organs.

Bickslow had never seen a woman like her, he just stood there and watched as she began to hack into the buck she had killed, gutting it and meticulously removing the hide before preparing the meat for cooking. "I've never seen a chick get so down and dirty before." She winced at that statement. Crap it came out sounding like he was disgusted.

She didn't turn around to look at him as she spoke, "Well you don't have to eat it you know." She spat out.

He frowned, "That's not what I meant, it's just Evergreen is such a prissy chick she wouldn't do anything like that, and well none of the other chicks I know would ever just go kill something and gut it like it was nothing."

"Yeah, well, I'm not like 'other' girls, I grew up having to take care of myself. My family are all skilled hunters and they have all taught me in some way." She stood up and constructed a spit using those knives of hers that she could manipulate. She didn't seem to want to talk anymore so Bickslow sat back down and began carving again. It was one of his favourite past times, usually he would just make more tiki dolls in case something happened to one of his babies, but he had plenty of spares with him, this time he was making something different. When he first began to carve he had no idea what it would be, honestly he didn't think it would be anything other than something to whittle away at till the Pip Squeak came back, but absentmindedly it had started to form the shape of that damn dog of hers. So now he sat their working on it little by little, as the creature became more alive, more real.

Every now and again he would lift his head to see her working her on something, one minute she was watching the meat over the by the fire, the next rubbing salt into the underside of the skin she had removed and saved, then she was moving all the organs, feet, head and any extra bits and pieces away from the fire to the edge of the forest. When Artemis finally sat down he smiled knowing that she had sat close to him and she was looking in his direction. "I didn't know you could carve. What are you making?" She seemed honestly interested in what he was doing.

"Oh, I don't really know yet." 'Lier' "I'm just making it up as I go along. I usually carve extra dolls for my babies just in case but I have plenty of those at the moment, this just relaxes me." Chancing a glance at her Bickslow looked up to be met by that damn head piece of hers. "You know you can take that head piece off. It's just us. I doubt anything bad can happen." He smiled at her, his tongue loping out of his mouth. "Nothing Bad." "Nothing Bad." His babies giggled after him.

Sighing, her shoulders slumped forward as she slowly, almost carefully took the golden horns off revealing her eyes to him as she stared directly at him. The world stopped, everything and yet nothing happened. His heart began to pound, his mouth became dry, he could hear his own blood rushing through his head. Artemis' eyes were hypnotic, he could feel himself falling into them.

Then she looked away. Artemis lifted her eyes to the fire, her profile glowing from the light burning in front of her, her hair almost moulding with the fire itself, "Please stop staring at me." Her voice was strained, her body tense.

'Shit!' "Oh, I, ah, Sorry." Turning his own face to stare at the dancing flames Bickslow sighed, 'Maybe I should change the subject. Anything, quick, think of something else to say dumnbass,' he strained, his mind hit a wall, nothing was coming to mind. Other than the image of Artemis' eyes staring into his own. 'Fuck. Crap. Shit! I can't think!'

"So why is it you always smell like that damn Lightning Dragon?" Bickslow spun his head around to she her still staring into the fire, her nose screwed up as she continued "I mean you don't smell completely like that idiot, but there is always a lingering scent on you."

Was she trying to change the subject? Did she know he was struggling to come up with a conversation? Bickslow smiled, "Actually I am a member of the Thunder God Tribe, along with Freed and Evergreen. We are Laxus' personal body guards, and we train with him all the time. He's my best friend. I'm not usually one to go on a mission without them."

Artemis snorted, "Seriously? That jerk is your best friend? I guess I can't judge really, my best friend is a dog and my family are the souls of deceased creatures." She turned her face up towards the night sky, her lips curving into a small smile, "and personally I'm happy that it's just the two of us on this mission, even if you think I'm not very girly," she chuckled.

He laughed along with her, turning his face to look at the star lit sky, "Ha, yeah he can be a jerk, but he was the one who found me when I was young and gave me a home at Fairy Tail." "Home." "Home." His babies repeated , while floating around them.

He felt her look at him then, her stare penetrating his out layers, digging its way into the core of his soul. "I can understand that bond." Her hands clapped together, her voice rising an octave like she was pleased, "Meats ready. Sooooo, dinner time!"


End file.
